


Red winter

by izumiphilia



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Anal, Angst, Anime, Blood, Cannibalism, Chains, Child, Eating, Fluff, Gay, Gore, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Manga, Nezumi - Freeform, Porn, Sadish, Shion - Freeform, Snow, Wasps, Winter, Yaoi, dick - Freeform, gayaf, no.6, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiphilia/pseuds/izumiphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steamy hot sex and wasp poisons</p><p> </p><p>I did a competition with @plushophilia so please check her out </p><p>This is the work of this competition by me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was so perfect, his smile, his kindness, he was everything i wasn't. But again, he was so perfect. I loved the way his hair swayed ever so slightly in the breeze, and how it shined a little all the time. I loved his cute eyes and how he'd look at you with them. I loved how he would take an interest in everything anyone would say. I loved how he loved everyone. I loved him. 

It was cold. Freezing, even. The winter settled into the land and all life ceased to be seen. It was all icy and crisp, any leaves would crunch under your feet. Some children would make snowmen, but to collect the snow they'd have to avoid the crimson stains and pale pieces of flesh. Nezumi walked along the hill, and began to collect each piece of flesh he saw and put it in his large bag. He saw an arm within a snowman some children had made. He went towards it and grabbed it. The children looked at him and seemed like they would cry. “Please man give us that it keeps the snowguy up” asked one boy. He looked about five and wore rags with a green woolen hat. Nezumi hesitated to give the arm back. Would he really give it back? He didn't want to. He found his knife. He had it close to his palm and stared at the younger boy. The boy screamed. The other children looked at them both in horror and ran away. Nezumi curled the boy up and shoved him into the bag.

Was it really okay to do that? It was his first time taking a whole person into his bag, especially putting a child there. Oh well, It was all for the greater good he thought. He continued walked back to his and Shions little place. Tears welled in his eyes. ‘Maybe i won't have to do these horrible things once he's better’ Things like this wondered through his thoughts all the time. 

Less than half a year ago, thousands of people died from the wasp. It was deadly, but there was a cure and everything was fine. Yet, people died even after. It seemed there was a genetically altered version of the wasp which stung people and had little to no noticeable symptoms. It scared everyone. But what happened once you were stung was horrible. Those stung were stripped of their personality and senses. They were stripped of their humanity. They craved themselves. They had to eat themselves. Or, generally any part of any body. Therefore they were cannibals without knowing it. Those stung seemed to be less aggressive if they would have some flesh often. There wasn't a cure, but only a rumour, that if they were fed enough flesh, they could be themselves and human again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nezumi had been walking around for months collecting his largest gathering of flesh since he started to do so. It was all for the sake of Shion. He wanted to di it for the one he loved. He wanted him to come back. He was near his home he shared with Shion again. The hills were dull and even more lifeless than before. It was one month since he last saw Shion. As he got closer to their home Nezumi began to jog.  
He ran.  
Even sprinted for some of it.  
Once he got underground, Nezumi choked a little. The air was damp and dusty. Nobody had seemed to go there in the time he was gone. He held a dirty handkerchief to his nose and searched his pocket for the key. He unlocked the door. A horrific smell came through the door. It was silent and dark. He flipped on the light switch, coughed and fell to the floor.

He had put a barrier of bookshelves around where Shion was to be, but they seemed to be in the same place. Dark thoughts came across Nezumi. Was Shion even alive? What if he isn't actually there? Nezumi placed his bag and coat on the chair and approached the bookshelves. He took a breath and sighed. As he went back to collect his bag he thought it would be best to write a note. He wrote a note to the boys parents explaining the boys absence and was to place it in the hat of the boy when he had taken all the rags off of him. 

Nezumi went to the bookshelves again with his bag. He sat in front of it. He prayed that Shion was alright once he had given this bag to him and that he wouldn't have to collect more flesh for him. His hands shook as he lifted the bag. With little effort he threw the bag over the bookshelves, where Shion was. There was a thud. After that it was silent. Nezumi thought it was best to stay away for a while in case of Shion being aggressive. He hated seeing him that way. He walked to his bed and lay there.

He lay there for hours.

He stayed there.

He wanted to hear something. Some sound of life. Something to tell him that Shion was safe. He loved him and didn't want him to go but feared he had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

He dragged himself from his bed back to the bookshelf. Nezumi began to pull books from the shelf. There were so many. Some that he read alone, some he read with Shion. Some he read to others, some Shion read to others. Tears welled in his eyes as he continued to pull the books away. Once there were very little he pulled the shelf to the far side of the room. Nezumi slumped onto the floor. Shion sat, slumped on the floor. His eyes were open and lifeless. A very dull colour and far less radiant than they used to be. His skin was ever so paler and the pink strip had turned grey. Shion was led there not only lifeless, but had different things around him. He had his favourite books in a neat pile next to him. He had a pen and several letters. But he was covered in flesh because the bag thrown into that area. “No Shion, no!” Nezumi bawled. He sat on the floor and cried. He cried for hours and hours. Until he decided he wanted to approach Shion for the last time.

He crawled up to Shion and let out a loud cry again. He sighed and hugged him from the side. The one person he lived was gone and he wasn't there to save him. What a failure of a person he was. Nezumi slowly felt the need to sleep so he did, resting on Shions shoulder.

Hours later he woke, and was led on his bed. Shion was ripping apart the boy. His entrails were everywhere and blood splattered on the floor. Shions face and body was cloaked in blood and his skin was stained in crimson too. He was not the kind guy Nezumi used to know. He was now a child-eating maniac to Nezumi. Both of the men gulped simultaneously, one in fear, the other swallowing flesh. Nezumi didn't dare to move and just watched Shion eat every piece of flesh. Once he had finished, Shion slumped onto the floor again. 

Nezumi realised that he had to stop him. But he hadn't seen his dearest Shion in a month and wanted to see him all the time. Then that one, horrid thought came across his mind. 

It was time to take that thought and make it real. It was time to bring Shion back for good.

“Hey Shion!” Nezumi said clearly, but with a ring of anxiety to his voice. Shions eyes opened quickly and he sat upright, like a robot acting upon an owners command. “Why don’t you come over here?” Nezumi asked more confidently. Shion got to Nezumi very quickly and stood in front of him, drooling. Nezumis plan was to get him to eat his flesh but Shion didn't go for his flesh. He was confused.

He noticed Shion towering over him, shirt all ripped and red, trousers barely stitched together. 

Nezumi got up and hugged Shion. Shion hugged him back firmly. It wasn't a warm hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Nezumi held Shion and slammed him into the bed. “Goddamn you! Why won't you come back!” he shouted. Shion stared back at him innocently, but drooling more. Was he restraining trying to eat Nezumi somehow? “Fine if that doesn't calm yo-you down then i guess i'll have to-” Nezumi was cut off by the light bulb ceasing to make anymore light. A sudden push from Shion forced him into action. He put a blanket on top of Shion and ran to the other side of the room seeming to look through boxes for something. After a short while of rummaging through boxes, there was a loud clang. It was metallic. He carefully made his way back to Shion who was where he was before. Metal was put around his wrists and onto the metal frame of the bed. The same thing happened to Shions ankles. Nezumi ripped off their clothes and threw them to the other side of the room.

Nezumi sat himself on the now wriggling Shion and whispered an apology before getting to work. He kissed his warm, pale cheek and wriggled a little lower on Shions exposed body. He held both of Shions tied up hands and and smiled as he worked the feeble penis into his hole. Sensational some would think, horrible others would. Nezumi didn't want to do this but there didn't seem to be another way. He started to bounce on Shion and groan. Nezumi felt hot inside and tightened his grip on Shions hand. He frolicked around for what seemed like ages and finally made Shion fidget even more. As he became more breathless he realised he was sweating a lot and needed to cool down. But to him, he couldn't let this moment go away and continued to do what he was doing. He had to keep getting hotter for the sake of the one he loved coming back. 

A spurt of what Nezumi thought was blood flew into his hole. The blood was warm and left a tingling sensation within him. It wasn't his though. He stood up quickly, just to see if Shion was alright. He was paler than Nezumi had ever seen him before, but had sweat all over him like Nezumi. The grey stripe that ran along Shions body had turned pink, its original colour. Nezumi sighed but was completely overwhelmed with what had just happened.   
Shion had take his chains off.  
His hands gripped Nezumis back.  
He held him in a tight embrace and smiled.

Shion went to kiss Nezumi. Their lips slotted into each other, Nezumis were warm and soothing. Shion liked the heat against his cold and crackly lips. He longed for more and pressed his lips harder, which made it begin to be painful for Nezumi. He moved Nezumi underneath him and shoved his penis into the gaping hole which was already there on him. He pushed it in harder and faster than before and stopped.

He didn't want this.

This wasn't really him.

Tears were in both of the guys eyes by the time Shion moved to the floor and sat. They both cried loudly, and their cries echoed through the walls. 

Shion ran off.

Nezumi heard a loud bang but assumed it was just the outside.

Moments later, Shion came back, drenched in blood and drooling. His right arm was torn up and had bone shattered in it. Nezumi smiled as Shion went to kiss him again. Shion went to kiss his neck and left a hickey. Ah, a hickeyNezumi thought. But more than just a hickey showed up. The veins of Nezumis neck dangled between Shions mouth and his neck. Shion forced his hand into his neck and dragged out the contents. In his moments, Nezumi smiled and realised he should be with the one he loved again.

He was just so perfect. His smile, his kindness, in fact he was everything I wasn't. But at least I am not a murderer. 

That night consisted of Shion and Nezumi, spending time with each other. Shion, clawing at Nezumis neck. And Nezumi, pulling apart the spine and back of Shion.


End file.
